Talk:Blazing Fusion Warrior Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Teen)/@comment-33098048-20190121140334/@comment-24874732-20190430214254
This card is A-tier for SS3 category teams, A-tier on Super TEQ teams, A-tier on Hybrid Saiyans, and A-tier for Fusion teams. The only banner he can be summoned for on also has two S-tier SS3 characters, another A-tier SS3 character, an S-tier Hybrid Saiyans character, an A-tier Resurrected Warriors character, an S-tier RoG character, an A-tier RoG character, an A-tier Androids character, an A-tier Artificial Lifeforms character, an A-tier Peppy Gals character, two A-tier Vegeta's Family characters, an A-tier Goku's Family character, an S-tier Potara character, an S-tier Time Travellers character, '''seven 'A-tier Time Travellers characters (1/3 of the entire A-tier list), another A-tier Super TEQ character, an S-tier Super INT character, an A-tier Super STR character, an A-tier Super PHY character, an S-tier Extreme PHY character, two S-tier Extreme AGL characters, an A-tier on generic Super, and an A-tier on generic Extreme. So yeah, if you already have a few top-tier teams, you will only pull on this banner if you're chasing a specific (of which there are 7). If you need a couple more characters for Super Saiyan 3, you're probably pulling on this banner. If you want to flesh out a Time Travellers team, you're ''definitely ''pulling on this banner. If you don't have a top-tier team yet, you're pulling on this banner. If you're a fan of Heroes, you're probably going to pull on this banner. If you just want a banner where every single featured unit is A- or S-tier on at least one team and so are most of the non-featured SSRs, you are pulling on this banner. In short, basically everybody will want to pull on the Heroes banner. People are going to be pulling for this card because it's A-tier on 4/5 teams it goes on, the only one left out being general Super class. There are only 14 SSRs on this banner, and they are almost all ''very good. Basically no matter what you pull from this banner, it will be good on at least one team. One character is S-tier on 'three '''teams and A-tier on a fourth. Unless you have multiple top-tier teams already, ''you will pull on this banner. 10 categories and 8 types have an A- or S-tier character in this banner. Almost every other banner (yes, even 4th Anniversary) has at least 3 featured cards that never get above C-tier in any list they're a part of, as well as having roughly 100 non-featured SSRs, most of which are pretty unimpressive. This banner doesn't. It has 14 total SSRs to choose from on a guaranteed SSR banner, only 3 bad SSRs, and none of the bad SSRs are featured. If this banner comes to Global with a discount, then for less than the cost of two summons on a regular banner, you have a 26% chance to pull a card that's S-tier on three lists. The only flaw of this banner is that it has no LRs, which you probably wouldn't have gotten anyway. If they announce that this banner is coming to global, I am skipping the 4th Anniversary and the LR Family Kamehameha to save for this. That is how good this banner is.